Back For Me
by KimKS 'ke-Naru
Summary: Dahulu Sehun dan JongIn adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Namun, suatu permasalahan terjadi. Sehun dan JongIn memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Lebih tepatnya Sehun yang memutuskan putusan itu..sendiri. Kini Sehun dan JongIn bertemu kembali dalam suasana yang berbeda. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? /KAIHUN/Oneshoot/Boys Love/Typo bertebaran/I warned you before..


**BACK FOR ME**

Author : ChanYuHunnie

Genre : Tentukan Sendiri

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Disclaimer : EXO punya Tuhan,SMENT,dan Keluarganya. Author hanya meminjamnya dalam pembuatan fiction ini.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo bertebaran, bahasa non baku, alur kecepatan.

Anyeong readerdeul!

Sekarang aku datang dengan sebuah FF baru...

Kemaren ada yang request suruh bikinin FICTION D.O KUNGSOO sama WU YI FAN. Author udah buatin ni. Jangan lupa RCL ne, kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata,silahkan baca peringatan "WARNING" diatas ^^

Hehehehehehehe

Happy reading

Sehun melangkah santai keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui seseorang.

"Eomma, aku pergi keluar ne?" izin Sehun pada eomma nya. "Memangnya kau akan kemana sayang?" tanya sang eomma. Sehun mendengus kesal. "Aigoo eomma, bisakah eomma letakkan majalah fashion itu dahulu. Lihatlah ke arahku." Tegur Sehun.

Hanya lirikan mata dari eommanya saja yang Sehun dapat. Sehun mendengus lagi. "Baik. Aku akan pergi ke toko buku langgananku. Annyeong eomma" Sehun akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang tamu itu. Tapi,suara eomma mengagetkan dirinya.

"Kau mau membeli buku apa sayang? Tak usah jauh jauh membelinya. Kau tinggal saja melihat di _Internet, _atau paling tidak di televisi. Kau tega meninggalkan eomma?" tanya eomma. Dengan terpaksa, Sehun menoleh pada eomma. Sejenak ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi

"Aku ingin membeli buku _Harry Potter_ eomma. Aigoo,apa aku tak boleh membeli buku itu? Semalam saja,eomma tak membangunkanku , padahal Film _Harry Potter_ ada di televisi. Eomma tahu kan aku sangat menyukai buku karangan _J.K Rowling_? Boleh ne, eomma? Jeball. Jika eomma kesepian,eomma tinggal menelvon teman arisan eomma saja," ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

"Tapi kau bisa melihatnya atau menontonnya lewat internet,Sehun sayang. Apa gunanya kemarin appa mu membelikan laptop baru untukmu,tapi kau tak mau memakainya?"

"Memangnya kau punya uang?" lanjut eomma Sehun

Sehun melihat ke arah eomma nya malas. Ia punya uang, kemarin ia meminta uang jajan lebih pada appanya, alasannya untuk membeli keperluan laptop. Tapi,karena ia ketinggalan film Harry Potter, ia gunakan uang itu untuk membeli novel nya.

"Aku sudah meminta uang pada appa kemarin. Aigoo, ini sudah hampir siang eomma. Aku berangkat dulu, ne eomma? Aku janji,tak akan lama." ucap Sehun diselingi tanda 'peace' pada tangannya. Eomma menghela nafas panjang, "Yah yahh. Hati-hati di jalan sayang." Nasihat eomma. "Ne, eomma." Sehun berbalik dan berlalu dari hadapan eomma nya.

Setelah sampai di halaman rumah, ia segera memasuki mobil merah metalik ,hadiah dari sang appa sewaktu ia kelas XII Senior High School. Ya,Sehun sekarang telah lulus dari Senior High School nya. Saat ini ia belajar di salah satu Universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan,Kyunghee University. Sehun memasuki jurusan sastra. Ia memang suka mempelajari bahasa, apalagi dengan Bahasa Inggris. Bisa dibilang, Bahasa Inggris adalah salah satu mata pelajaran yang sangat ia sukai.

Menyita waktu sekitar 15 menit, untuk sampai pada toko buku langganan Sehun. Sejak kecil,appa Sehun sering membelikan Sehun majalah anak-anak untuk Sehun di toko ini. Dan sekarang, Sehun memasuki 17 tahunnya,huh sudah lama sekali Sehun berlangganan di toko buku ini. Lebih dari 10 tahun.

Perlahan,Sehun memutar pintu masuk pada toko buku itu. Dirinya langsung disambut ramah oleh sang penjaga toko. "Ada,Sehun. Silahkan, memilih buku apa yang ingin kau beli. Seperti biasa,aku akan memberikan diskon untukmu,Sehun" ucap penjaga toko genit itu. Sehun hanya memberikan senyumannya pada yeoja genit itu, dan tanpa Sehun sadari yeoja tadi menjerit histeris karena melihat senyum menawan Sehun

Sehun berjalan menyusuri seluruh rak buku yang ada di sana. Dari mulai majalah anak kecil, tabloid remaja, majalah fashion, majalah untuk orang dewasa yang berbau yad*ng,majalah untuk ibu hamil, majalah untuk orang tua, buku resep masakan,dan masih banyak lainnya.

Langkah Sehun terhenti pada sebuah buku resep masakan. Selain hobi Sehun yang suka membaca buku, Sehun juga suka memasak. Jadi, tak salah jika eomma selalu memperhatikan Sehun. Eomma? Ya. eomma Sehun jarang sekali untuk memasak makanan di rumahnya sendiri, jika terhitung baru beberapa kali eomma Sehun memasak. Eomma Sehun sangat menyayangi anaknya,karena anaknya lah yang menggantikan peranannya memasak di rumah, walau sebenarnya di rumah Sehun banyak pembantu.

Namun,appa Sehun mengatakan bahwa masakan sendiri jauh lebih lezat dibandingkan dengan masakan orang lain. Dan mulai saat itu, Sehun menjadi juru masak di rumahnya. Sehun tak pernah merasa jika dirinya dibuat seperti pembantu di rumahnya sendiri. Justru ia sangat senang bisa memasakkan masakan yang dibuatnya sendiri untuk keluarga kecilnya. Apalagi appa Sehun sering sekali memuji masakan lezat Sehun dan itu menjadi salah satu penyemangat dirinya untuk menjadi koki di rumahnya.

Kenapa Sehun tak menjadi koki saja? Hem, bisa dibilang Sehun itu merupakan namja kutu buku. Ia hanya menjadikan masak sebagai hobbi nya, bukan sebagai kegiatan yang harus ia lakukan. Walaupun sebenarnya, setiap hari ia selalu menyajikan sarapan, _lunch_,dan _dinner _di rumahnya. Namun, tetap saja membaca berbagai buku akan menambah pengetahuan untuknya dan membaca tetap menjadi hobi yang paling mendominasi di hati Sehun

Sehun membuka perlahan buku masakan itu bola matanya yang sipit itu membulat tatkala ia melihat sebuah makanan yang menurutnya unik. "Cara membuat mie ramyeon keju" eja Sehun. "Ramyeon keju?" ulangnya. "Memangnya ada?" tanyanya yang entah pada siapa.

"e..eh?" Sehun terkejut saat seorang namja mengambil paksa buku resep makanan yang dipegangnya. "Ramyeon keju?" tanya namja itu, wajahnya tertutup oleh buku resep yang Sehun pegang tadi jadi, Sehun belum bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah namja yang mengagetkannya itu. Sehun berdecih pada namja itu. Secara tidak sengaja matanya melihat ke arah tangan lelaki misterius. Namja itu membawa sebuah novel _Harry Potter_. "_Harry Potter_!' teriak Sehun

Sehun mencoba mengambil novel yang dipegang namja itu. "Bukunya tinggal satu ini,dan aku dahulu yang menemukannya!" pekik namja itu,tak terima bukunya diambil oleh orang lain. "Yak. Kau dulu yang memulainya! Untuk apa kau tiba tiba mengambil buku yang kupegang? Memangnya itu bukumu!" bentak Sehun kemudian. Namja itu tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun, mengembalikan buku resep ke tangan Sehun.

Sedetik kemudian antara Sehun dan namja itu sama-sama terkejut.

"Kau?!"

_Flashback On_

"_O__etteohke, Baekki Hyung?" tanya Sehun lemas pada Baekhyun, sahabatnya. "__K__au putuskan saja,__Kai mu itu Sehun ah. Apa kau mau terus terusan dikhianati oleh namja bajingan seperti dia? Hah, bahkan kau tadi melihatnya dengan jelas__sewaktu Kai mencium namja lain, kau masih yakin bahwa dia masih mencintaimu,Sehun ah? Aigoo. Bukalah matamu lebar lebar Sehun__dia itu pengkhianat! Dia hanya akan menghancurkanmu!" nasihat Baekhyun_

_Sehun membenarkan__setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Memang__tadi, sewaktu Sehun akan berjalan ke arah toilet, ia mendengar suara gaduh d__ari__ gudang kosong tempat penyimpanan barang__-__barang yang sudah rusak. Jarak antara toilet dengan gudang kosong itu__tak jauh__bahkan berdampingan. Didorong,oleh rasa keingintahuan Sehun yang kuat,ia sedikit melirik ke arah dalam bagian gudang itu__dan untungnya__pintu yang ada di sana, terbuka sedikit__memunculkan sedikit cahaya ke arah gudang itu._

_Sehun sangat terkejut, saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di dalam gudang itu. Kai mencium namja lain__selain dirinya! Kai __itu kekasihnya__, apa masih pantas ia melakukan hal __senonoh__ di belakang Sehun? _

"_S__hit!" __Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya menetes perlahan__. Sehun berlari meninggalkan gudang itu, berlari dan berlari. Ia tahu__harus mengungkapkan semua nya ini pada siapa. Sehun berlari ke arah kelas Baekhyun__dan mengajaknya ke atap sekolah. Awalnya, Baekhyun bingung, dan menanyakan ada apa dengan Sehun. Namun, Sehun menolak untuk menjawab__sebelum dia dan Baekhyun duduk di atap sekolah__._

"_A__palagi__yang kau pikirkan Sehun? Kau sudah jelas melihatnya bukan? Dia hanya akan menghancurkanmu!" pekik Baekhyun lagi. Sehun memandang kosong__langit__-__langit yang ada di atasnya. Cuaca memang sedikit mendung, sama dengan perasaan hati Sehun saat ini. Sehun menghela nafas panjang. _

"_T__api...aku yakin dia masih mencintaiku Hyung" ucap Sehun sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menatap sinis pada Sehun. "__B__enar,kau yakin? Tapi,apa buktinya Sehun? Dia selalu menjauhimu saat ini, dua hari yang lalu__kau menelvonku sambil menangis. Kau kira apa? aku khawatir Sehun,a__ku khawatir padamu. Dia marah padamu dengan alasan yang aneh!" _

"_T__api waktu itu memang salahku,Hyung" Sehun menatap Baekhyun sayu__. __Baekhyun yang sebelumnya berdiri,kemudian duduk di samping Sehun_

"_W__aktu itu,memang salahku. Kenapa aku tidak mau berciuman dengannya. Dia marah. Aku memang takut Hyung, dan semua ini karena salahku. Dia mencari pelampiasan lain Hyung. __D__ia mencium namja lain karena __alas an itu.__D__ia tak bisa menciumku,karena aku tak mau. Hiks" satu isakan kecil lolos dari bibir Sehun. _

"_S__udahlah Sehun, mianhae. Maafkan Hyung,__yang membentakmu tadi" ucap Baekhyun,mengusap pundak namja yang satu tahun lebih muda dari nya itu._

"_A__ni,Hyung. __H__yung, tidak salah. Gomawo telah mengerti aku. Mungkin benar,Hyung. aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kai Hyung" ucap Sehun. Baekhyun menatap Sehun,terkejut. "__B__enar,Hyung. __A__ku akan memutuskan Kai Hyung. __J__ujur saja,aku sangat sakit melihatnya mencium namja lain Hyung. __A__ku akan menemuinya nanti,sepulang sekolah" tutur Sehun_

"_J__ika aku menjadi Kai,aku akan menunggumu hingga kau menjadi istriku Sehun ah,hingga kau siap untuk menjadi milikku seutuhnya,hingga kau berani belajar berciuman denganku. Namja cantik sepertimu, seharusnya tidak boleh dibiarkan menangis. Dan ini hanya karena masalah__ ciuman__. Dan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kai pabbo itu? __M__elampiasak__a__n sesuatu yang fana__, h__anya karena __ciuman__?!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, pusing sekali menghadapi cara berpacaran Kai dan Sehun_

_Sehun diam tak menjawab. _

_Tap tap tap_

_Suara dentuman sepatu beradu dengan lantai memenuhi ruangan atap sekolah itu. __S__ehun dan Baekhyun sama__-__sama membulatkan matanya, tatkala ia melihat siapa yang datang kesana. "__A__ku pergi dulu, jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku__aku berada di belakang tangga bawah. Aku menunggumu di sana, ungkapkan seluruh perasaanmu pada Kai. Ingat!" bisik Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk lemah._

_Ternyata manusia yang datang di tempat itu adalah Kai, namjachingu Sehun. Apa Kai masih menganggap Sehun sebagai namjachingunya? "__Sayang__, tadi aku cari kau di kelasmu,kau tak ada. Teman Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa kau pergi dengan nya ke sini. __K__enapa kau tidak mengajakku?" tanya Ka__. I__a kemudian mendekat pada Sehun__._

"_J__angan mendekat!" perintah Sehun pada Kai. Kai hanya ingin melihat wajah Sehun dari dekat,karena menurutnya wajah Sehun itu manis. Apalagi __bibirnya..__ uhh __..__Kai rasanya ingin me__ncium bibir bergetar itu__. "__W__ae?" tanya Kai bingung. Bola mata Sehun sudah berkaca__-__kaca,dan itu semakin membuat Kai bingung._

"_Kenapa, sayang__?" _

_Air mata telah menetes dari mata Sehun__. __Kai mendekat lagi, tapi niatnya ditolak oleh namja yang bernama Sehun. "__K__ubilang jangan mendekat!" bentak Sehun lagi,dan lebih keras. "__J__angan,kumohon" Sehun terduduk dan menangkup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya._

"_A__da apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya Kai bingung. Sehun tiba__-__tiba bangkit dari duduknya,dan menatap tajam Kai,walau kedua mata __sipitnya__ itu telah sembab karena kebanyakan menangis. "__A__pa tujuanmu,mencium namja di gudang bekas di sebelah toilet tadi?" tanya Sehun,to the point pada Kai. "__H__a?" tanya Kai balik,pura__-__pura tak mengerti_

"_K__au mencium namja lain di gudang samping toilet itu kan,Kai? Jawab aku!" _

"_A__pa maksudmu?" Kai balik tanya. Sehun berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya yang tib__a-__ tiba menjadi berat. "__A__ku mohon,Kai. Jangan berbelit belit, aku hanya ingin tau realitasnya" ucap Sehun. "__K__au bahkan melupakan panggilan sayangmu untukku."jawab Kai asal. "__A__pa itu penting,eoh? Cara bicaramu benar__-__benar tak terlihat seperti orang sedih." Ucap Sehun_

"_A__pa yang harus ditangisi?" tanya Kai lagi, dan itu membuat __ hati __Sehun __terasa __terhimpit oleh sebuah batu yang sangat amat besar. "__J__adi benar apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun Hyung" lirih Sehun. Air mata itu terus merembes,memaksa keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sehun tak memperdulikan itu, Sehun hanya ingin mendengar penjelasan langsung dari Kai_

_Bohong, jika Kai mengatakan dia tak peduli dengan Sehun. Ingin sekali, ia memeluk namja itu, namun Sehun sendiri menolak dirinya untuk mendekat. "__M__emang apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun? Sebenarnya,siapa dia? Berani__-__berani nya dia mencampuri urusan kita" kata Kai tajam. Sehun tak terima dengan ucapan Kai, lancang sekali dia. Mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang lain diantara mereka, bukannya Kai melihat dengan jelas,bahwa Baekhyun adalah sahabat Sehun?_

"_A__..apa? a..apa kau bilang Kai? Kau baru saja mengataiku bahwa aku bukan namjachingumu?" tanya Sehun tak percaya. "__M__wo? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tak pernah mengatakan hal itu!" bentak Kai emosi. Sebenarnya yang harus emosi disini siapa? "__I__tu sama saja,mengatakan bahwa aku bukan namjachingumu! __K__au mencela Baekhyun Hyung! kau lihat sendiri, Baekhyun Hyung adalah satu__-__satunya sahabat yang aku punya Kai! Kau jahat! Kau memang sengaja melakukan sandiwara ini untuk menghancurkanku, aku kecewa padamu. Dan aku ingin semuanya berakhir..._

_Selamat tinggal..." ucap __Sehun__. Dengan isakan yang terdengar jelas dari mulut nya,Sehun berlari meninggalkan Kai di sana__sendiri. Baru saja ia keluar dari ruangan itu, Baekhyun telah memeluknya dari belakang__dan mengajaknya pulang. Hanya Kai disana, pandangannya kosong. Ia terjatuh, terduduk. Tangannya mengepal erat, dihentakkannya tangannya itu pada dada nya yang tiba tiba merasa sangat sakit. _

"_A__ku masih sangat mencintaimu,Sehun ah. Kulakukan semua ini karena..._

_Aku tak ingin memaksamu,untuk berciuman denganku..._

_Saranghae..."_

_Yang kita tahu ,Kai adalah namja yang cool. Ia tak pernah sekalipun mengeluarkan air matanya,bahkan di saat __ibunya__ meninggal pun. Dan sekarang? __Perasaan__ Kai benar benar diuji. Sehun telah berhasil meluluhkan hatinya,setelah...ia pergi. Jujur saja, Kai sangat menyesal. Sangat...menyesal. "__J__eongmal saranghae, Sehun..."_

_Baekhyun dan Sehun berada di dalam mobil, Sehun tak ingin diajak pulang oleh Baekhyu__n. I__a lebih memilih ke Sungai Han untuk menyejukkan pikirannya. Ingatannya,kembali memflashback kenangan__-__kenangan manisnya bersama Kai._

_Suap menyuapi es krim bersama, berfoto di foto box bersama, dinner malam yang romantis, bermain bersama anak__-__anak jalanan, menonton film di bioskop bersama,dan masih banyak lainnya. __"A__ku lelah Hyung...gomawo telah mengajariku arti cinta yang sebenarnya...aku mencintaimu Kai Hyung...Jeongmal saranghae" ucap Sehun dalam hati. Hati nya sakit, ia benar benar tak menyangka hari yang sangat tak pernah sekalipun ia pikirkan,datang juga. __B__erpisah dengan Kai merupakan suatu kesakitan luar biasa yang Sehun alami. _

_Dan Sehun kembali menangis,karena ia tak dapat memberikan first kiss nya dengan Kai._

_Flashback Off_

Sehun menatap namja di hadapannya dengan tatapan 'tidak percaya' tak terkecuali namja di depannya itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya namja itu. Sehun terkejut dengan ucapan namja tadi dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun!" batinnya. "Gwenchana?" tanya namja di depannya khawatir

"E..eh . hehe" Sehun cengengesan menutupi rasa gugupnya bertemu dengan namja itu. "Hei. Bukannya kau ingin buku Harry Potter ini, ambillah" tawar namja itu. "e..eh?" Sehun kaget bercampur rasa senang. Kaget,karena namja itu tiba tiba memberikan novel Harry Potter yang hanya tinggal 1 itu kepada Sehun. Senang karena pada akhirnya ia kembali bertemu dengan Kkamjong(panggilan sayang Sehun pada Kai)Nya.

"Jinjja?" tanya Sehun. Namja di depannya itu mengulum senyum yang menawan,kemudian mengangguk. "Jeongmal gomawo,Kai!" Sehun membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali,dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih begitu banyak pada Kai. Kai tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya saat melihat Sehun seperti itu. "Haha, kau benar-benar tak berubah sejak kau bersekolah bersama denganku..."

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, "Kai masih mengingatnya?" gumam Sehun dalam hati. Tiba-tiba,Sehun berbalik dan akan meninggalkan Kai. Tapi,Kai menahan lengannya. "Kau mau kemana,Sehun ah?" tanya Kai. "Aku mau pulang"

"Kkamjong!" teriak seorang namja yang jaraknya tak jauh dari Kai. Kai masih belum melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari lengan Sehun. Dibelakang Kai terlihat seorang namja manis dan imut. _"Bahkan ia memanggil Kai dengan sebutan Kkamnjong." Gerutu Sehun dalam hati. _

"Kkamjong?" tanya namja yang memanggil Kai tadi. Sehun yang menyadari,gelagat namja di hadapannya kini, dengan TERPAKSA ia melepaskan tangan Kai dari lengannya. "Aku pulang," pamit Sehun. Kai hendak memanggil Sehun,namun seorang menahan Kai. "Kai. Buku _Harry Potter_ nya, habis. Kau bisa mengantarku kan? Ke toko buku yang lain" pinta namja itu. "Ish. Aku pusing Luhan. Besok saja,kita mencari buku itu lagi." Ucap Kai

"Hei! Kkajimma!" teriak Chanyeol pada Sehun. Chanyeol mengejar Sehun yang sedang berlari. "Chanyeol!" panggil Kai, tapi Chanyeol tetap tak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap terus mengejar Sehun. "Dia siapa Kai?" tanya Luhan kemudian. Kai menatap horor ke arah Chanyeol dan tak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Luhan. "Seharusnya yang mengejar Sehun,itu aku. Bukan Chanyeol! Shit!" batinnya.

"Kita pulang," ajak Kai, "E.eh" Luhan yang masih bingung mencerna seluruh kejadian siang ini, tanpa paksaan , ia mengikuti langkah Kai yang panjang di belakangnya. "Sebenarnya dia siapa?" batin Luhan. "Masuk" perintah Kai pada Luhan, "Ne" Luhan memasuki mobil mewah Kai dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Kai sendiri terlihat geram, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh nya,Luhan tidak tahu

Kai menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan perlahan, ingatannya kembali mengulang kejadian hampir 3 tahun lalu,saat Sehun memutuskan dirinya secara sepihak. Luhan memandang Kai dari samping,aneh. "Apa,namja itu yang bernama Sehun?" batin Luhan. Memang, Kai sering sekali menceritakan Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan adalah namjachingu Kai. Luhan yang memaksanya untuk menjadi namjachingunya. Awalnya Kai menolak mentah-mentah keinginan Luhan itu. Namun,karena keegoisan Luhan yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Kai dengan terpaksa menjadi namjachingu Luhan.

"_Sehun itu memiliki bola mata yang indah__."_

Kata-kata Kai beberapa tahun lalu,terngiang dengan jelas di kepala Luhan. Luhan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan rapuhnya, ia sakit hati...sangat. Walau ia tahu,Kai masih sangat mencintai Sehun.

"_Sehun itu seorang namja manis yang lemah lembut, tutur katanya sopan sekali. Tidak seperti dirimu yang terlihat seperti namja jahat__.__K__au juga jika selalu berbicara selalu membentak__-__bentak"_

"_Sehun adalah namja yang tak pernah merajuk,tidak seperti dirimu, yang selalu merajuk__bahkan disaat aku pulang kuliah dengan sangat __lelah.__"_

"_Sehun adalah makhluk sempurna,dan terindah yang pernah aku temui"_

Luhan menangis dalam diam. Kai sendiri tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Kai pikir Luhan menangis karena tak mendapat novel _Harry Potter_.

"Hei, berhenti!" panggil Chanyeol pada Sehun yang masih saja berlari menghindari kejaran Chanyeol. "Kena kau!" pekik Chanyeol senang,saat lengan Sehun tertangkap olehnya. "Lepas!" perintah Sehun. "Tak akan,manis!" Chanyeol menoel dagu Sehun. "Mesum! Lepaskan aku! Atau aku akan teriak!" ancam Sehun. "Baik,baik. Aku lepaskan, tapi tolong jangan menjauh dariku lagi. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Chanyeol. Tanpa menjawab apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol, dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangannya kembali.

Chanyeol meraih ponsel di saku belakang jeans nya, ia melirik Sehun sekilas,dan melirik lagi dalam ponselnya, begitu seterusnya. Hingga beberapa kali. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun, ia merasa aneh pada namja di depannya itu. terlihat seperti membandingkan,dirinya dengan sesuatu yang ada pada ponsel yang dipegang Chanyeol.

"Apa benar,ini Kau?" Chanyeol menunjuk layar ponsel nya pada Sehun, Sehun membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. "Yak, bagaimana kau bisa mendapat foto saat aku bersama..." hampir saja Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia bersama Kai, namun ia segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya,dari terkejut menjadi datar kembali. "Bersama?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabar

"Bersama namja yang berbicara singkat denganku tadi" ucap Sehun. "Jadi,benar ini Kau?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi semangat. "Benar." Jawab Sehun singkat. "Aigoo. Jadi benar ne, kau ini Sehun? Akhirnya...selama ini, Kai selalu mencarimu. Dan ia memberiku foto ini, kau tahu? Kai memasang foto ini di wallpaper ponsel nya. Dia masih sangat mencintaimu. Sampai-sampai, aku harus memasang foto ini di _blog_ku agar orang- orang yang melihatnya, dengan cepat bisa menemukan orang yang sangat dicintai sepupuku." jelas Chanyeol.

"Sepupu? kau saudara Kaai..eeh maksudku, namja tadi itu?" tanya Sehun. "Benar." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Sehun. _"Aigoo namja ini terlihat malu__-__malu saat dia akan mengatakan nama Kai, ihihihi" _Chanyeolai terkikik geli dalam hatinya. "Hanya itu?" Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya saat Chanyeol mengatakan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Jika boleh jujur, perasaannya pada Kai masih sama hingga saat ini.

"Ne. Eum Sehun, besok datang ke XOXO'S caffe ne. Aku menunggumu di sana" ucap Chanyeol, setelah itu ia menghilang pergi dari hadapan Sehun. "Yak! Hei!" panggil Sehun. Namun Chanyeol telah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Ish." Desis Sehun. Ia memasuki mobilnya dan segera menghidupkan AC. Udara sangat panas. Sekejap, ia teringat ucapan Chanyeol tadi. "Apa benar?" gumam Sehun. "Jika benar, itu tak salah Kai. Kau tahu,aku masih sangat mencintaimu"

Sehun memutuskan untuk menemui Chanyeol di XOXO's caffe. Mungkin,saja dia akan mendapatkan berita yang membahagiakan nantinya.

Mungkin…..

**Keesokan harinya~**

"Kai,aku ingin bertanya padamu" ucap Luhan saat Chanyeol, Kai dan Luhan sarapan pagi bersama. Kai sudah bisa menebak,akan ke arah mana pembicaraan Luhan kali ini. "Aku sudah selesai" Chanyeol akan bangkit namun,ditahan oleh Kai. "Tetaplah disini" ucap Kai. Chanyeol menurut, mungkin saja dia diperlukan menjadi penengah diantara Luhan dan Kai,jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Siapa namja yang kemarin di toko buku,mengobrol denganmu itu? Aku heran kau tiba-tiba menghilang,dan..."

"itu, Sehun" ucap Kai,tanpa memperdulikan Luhan. Bahkan,Luhan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya Kai sudah memotongnya. "M..mwo?" dugaan Luhan memang benar, namja yang sangat dirindukan Kai itu akhirnya datang. "Apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Luhan hati -hati. "Sangat" jawab Kai lagi, dengan dinginnya.

Luhan tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Kai. "Tapi kau sudah mempunyai aku Kai! Kau hanya milikku!" teriak Luhan. "Kau bisa diam tidak!" bentak Kai, aura gelap Kai sudah keluar. Sebenarnya,Kai tak mau mengungkit masalah ini lagi,sebelum Sehun benar-benar memaafkan dirinya,

"Kau hanya milikku Kai. Aku mohon, jangan kembali pada namja itu" Luhan tak ingin menyebut nama Sehun, hatinya sangat sakit. "Kau siapa? Berani-berani nya kau malarangku" ucap Kai dingin. "Aku kekasihmu Kai." bela Luhan. "Ha? Kekasih katamu? Kau itu, hanya memaksaku untuk menjadi pacarmu dan menjadi budak seks mu! Aku menyesal pernah melakukan hal 'itu' denganmu! Shit! Aku muak denganmu! Chanyeol Hyung, urus dia."perintah Kai pada Chanyeol. Luhan sudah menangis , menangis karena menyesal. Menyesal, karena telah memaksa Kai untuk menjadi namjachingunya. Jika saja,dulunya Luhan sedikit lebih sabar menghadapi Kai, mungkin akhirnya tak seperti ini.

Sebelum Kai benar-benar keluar dari rumah nya dengan Chanyeol itu, ia berbalik menatap Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tahu,arti tatapan itu. "Sehun sudah kusuruh untuk menunggu di XOXO's caffe." ucap Kai. "Kau benar-benar mengerti aku,Hyung. Gomawo" Kai melesat pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol dan Luhan. "Andwae! Kai! Kajimma!" teriak Luhan,membabi buta. Chanyeol dengan sabar menenangkan Luhan. Seseorang yang tengah emosi,seharusnya dihadapi dengan orang yang sabar. Jika begitu,masalah akan cepat selesai.

"Kontrol emosi mu,Luhan. Masih banyak namja lain,yang lebih baik dari Kai." Nasihat Chanyeol. "Yeol..." Luhan menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap punggung Luhan lembut.

Di XOXO's caffe

"Lama sekali" desis Sehun. Sudah hampir 15 menit, Sehun menunggu di caffe itu,namun Chanyeol belum sekaipun menampakkan batang hidungnya. Minuman yang dipesannya tadi,juga sudah hampir habis. Seperti orang gila, jika Sehun menunggu seseorang yang belum tentu pasti datang padanya.

"Annyeong" sapa seseorang yang suaranya terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Sehun. Tiba- tiba saja jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Kau datang" ucap namja itu, pada Sehun. "Aku pulang. Yang kutunggu disini adalah Chanyeol. Bukan kau Mr. Kai" sebelum Sehun bangkit, Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun erat.

"Tolong...jangan pergi" lirih Kai, dirinya menatap Sehun yang hampir saja mengeluarkan air matanya saat itu juga. Merasa ditatap,Sehun menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. "Kumohon, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Mohon Kai. Sehun hanya diam, menunggu Kai mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal di sudut tubuhnya.

"Aku melakukan itu,karena aku menyayangimu Sehun ah"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, bahwa aku benar-benar tidak salah pilih namja"

"Kau mengangumkan, kau bersabar menghadapi ku yang super keras kepala ini,egois,dan tentunya..."

"Aku tahu" potong Sehun

"Aku ingin kau kembali...padaku" ucap Kai,tanpa gugup. Ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya,jauh sebelum bertemu Sehun kembali.

"Aku ...aku...tak bisa...ohh, ini sudah siang. Aku pulang" Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan berlari meninggalkan Kai yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Tunggu!" Kai mengejar Sehun dengan cepat. Dan akhirnya ia dapat menggapai lengan Sehun. "Aku menginginkan kita seperti dulu lagi,Sehun ah. Aku mohon"

Pecah

Tangis Kai pecah,sekuat tenaga ia tahan tadi tangisnya akhirnya keluar juga. Ia tak sanggup untuk kehilangan Sehun kedua kalinya. Lelah sekali ia mencari Sehun, dan hampir saja ia putus asa. Di saat saat terakhirnya ia akan putus asa,ia dipertemukan kembali dengan Sehun. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dan ia cari selama ini. Seperti sebuah kelegaan yang luar biasa,bagi seorang Kim Jong In.

Kai berlutut di hadapan Sehun dan memegang erat kaki Sehun. Air mata Sehun tak henti henti nya keluar, "Jangan begitu Kai. Kumohon, bangkitlah." pinta Sehun. Kai bangkit dibantu oleh Sehun. Dengan cepat, Sehun memeluk Kai dengan sangat-sangat erat, "Aku merindukanmu Kai!" air mata Sehun tumpah pada kemeja Kai.

"Nado Sehun ah"

Mereka berpelukan haru, satu sama lain. Menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang sangat membuncah, rasa rindu yang tertanam selama hampir 3 tahun kini, terbayar sudah.

"Saranghae Sehun"

"Nado Saranghae Kai Hyung"

Dan baru kali ini,setelah kejadian itu, Sehun mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Hyung" lagi.

END

GIMANE CERITANYE? GAJE? SO PASTE?!

JANGAN LUPA RCL NE! ^^


End file.
